Problem: Luis did 51 fewer sit-ups than Emily around noon. Luis did 17 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Emily do?
Explanation: Luis did 17 sit-ups, and Emily did 51 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $17 + 51$ sit-ups. She did $17 + 51 = 68$ sit-ups.